A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart
by Shadowfox83
Summary: Three years after ToS, Lloyd and Sheena are reunited with an injured Kratos. Lloyd vows to find those responsible but a new force awaits him, the likes of which he has never faced before.[Chapter 6 now up]
1. Prologue

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**A Tales of Symphonia Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia in anyway just borrowing the characters for a simple fanfic. Namco owns not I so no suing okay.

**Author's note**: This fic takes place three years after the end of the game. It will of course contain spoilers to the actual story line of the game. Oh and one small detail is changed from the game, that being both Kratos and Zelos stayed in the party for the final battle with Mithos. Also while this will be more of an action/adventure type there will be some romance involved mostly Lloyd/Sheena and possibly some other couples. Well I'm done with my rant so on to the fic.

**Prologue**

Mizuho three years after the incident with Mithos Yggdrasill,

'It's been three years now since the death of Mithos and I still remember it all as if it happened yesterday.

While I may not be known to remember or study many things the events that happen on that "_World Regeneration"_ journey that became so much more will never be forgotten by any of us.

I learned and experienced so many things on that journey, even things that I believed to be true ended up false or half-truths.

I felt happiness, sadness, sorrow, confusion, anger, and betrayal. So many emotions damn…now that I think back to it…it was a very emotional trip.

I wonder what she would think if she heard me now. I can imagine some like, "_Amazing it appears that perhaps you may have learned something from this experience. You see what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it_." Yeah that sounds like her.

Three years…it's already been three years since we all parted ways. Yeah at times wonder how they're all doing?

Last I had heard Genis and Professor Sage were off to travel around Sylvarant-Tethe'alla.

Apparently to make this world a safer place for half-elves, or something around those words. I guess she also wanted to check out again all those ruins and temples we saw during our journey. Poor Genis…

As to Presea and Regal well Regal went back to his job of being the President of his company "_Lezareno_" at that resort island, Altamira.

Presea joined him there and I'm guessing is still cosplaying the company mascot that "_Klonoa_", or whatever it's called, character…man can Presea ever get into character I still remember it completely. "_Wahoo_!" "_Loople-do_!"…Ugh a person can only repeat something so many times but she overdid it and the thing was it always sounded dull and empty.

As far as Zelos goes well I think he said something about the King from Meltokio informing him that he was to go on some type of "_Emissary of Peace_" mission or something like that. …Zelos was wooing his groupies at the time that he told me so it was hard to take him serious, then again I don't think I ever took him serious.

I also wonder what Colette is doing, I remember she was so happy to finally get back home. I was glad that she was finally able to put all that happened to us behind her.

If I know her she's probably studying up on the church and its beliefs. They confused me to the point of a headache when I first read about them. She most likely misses all the others, and me but…we all decided on this and maybe we'll see each other one day.

On that note I can't help but wonder how my real dad is doing? Yeah he left to Derris-Kharlan, but I don't hate him for that cause I know it was his wish that and he too is also doing the same thing I am, except he's doing it up there.

I wish him the best, as I know he does too…at the same time I can't help but hope that one day we'll be able see each other again. I miss you, Kra…no Dad.

Well that about covers everyone except for Sheena. She's the only one of our group that I've been in constant contact with and that's because she's my traveling buddy.

Yeah you heard me; I was actually planning to do this Exsphere journey alone…well with Noishe anyway.

But you see before I fought my…dad…sorry, as I was saying before I fought my dad so we would be able to release Origin, Sheena approached me at my room in Heimdall. She asked me out for a small walk, I accepted and we went on our way.

We stopped to sit down in some the benches that were placed in the so-called park they had there and we discuss our future. I told her about my journey and she asked me if she could join me.

I wasn't sure at first that she had really said that so I asked her if instead she wanted to return to Mizuho. She then answered me with "_I…I want to be with you_." I well…told her the same and I still mean it.

We then made a promise to one another about going on this journey together…even though she did tell me about some Mizuho needle eating punishment for breaking a promise. Heh, anyway since then we've been on the road together.

Its been great having Sheena as a travel buddy she's quite intelligent and really, as I knew already, knows her way around Tethe'alla. So it's been good and we've gotten even closer since Heimdall.

I even apologized for that time at the King's formal dance party…damn stomach making me shorten my dance time with her.

I also apologized for what happened at the Hot Springs…damn you Zelos for leaving to take the blame.

Sheena as well apologized for placing the blame on me instead of that pervert Zelos, I accepted and we shared a laugh at how to get back at Mr. Chosen.

I even found out she really enjoyed our deep-sea dive together at Altamira. I'll admit it was fun and wow can she hold her breath.

But I really enjoyed it for the simple reason that it was one of the few times I could really cut loose…although I think Zelos cut too loose that time…

I wonder what dad would have done to him had he seen him in that and for how he acted in the springs? Martel help his soul…

Damn there I go again…I sure do miss him, but Sheena has helped me with that seeing that she too has dealt with lost.

So as I said before it's been fun with her, that and she still has with her those cool summon spirits. Yup apparently she was allowed to keep the pacts with them even after the worlds reunited.

So I rarely have time to write anything any more only when we break in a town or something of that matter. Well that's it for now. Since I have to stop here to eat. So I'll write again when I have a chance.'

Twenty-year-old Lloyd Irving Aurion finished writing in his travel log, a gift from his foster father Dirk before he and Sheena left on their journey, as he heard the door to his room slide open.

"Lloyd. Its dinner time, come on." Said twenty-two year old Sheena Fujibayashi in a friendly tone as she walked in on Lloyd. The young man who was her best friend and quite possibly more, though neither she nor Lloyd weren't too sure of that last part.

"Huh, oh coming Sheena. Sorry I was writing again." Said Lloyd with one of his trademark grins as he scratched the back of his head. Sheena simply giggled at his action and nodded.

"I understand Lloyd no need to apologize. Please don't become another Colette." She said as she and Lloyd stepped out of the room.

"Oh don't worry about that, heh." Said Lloyd with a smile as they continued through the hall. As they reached the dinning room they heard a voice call from behind them.

**

* * *

A.N.** Well that's it for the simple prologue hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be where the story really begins. So as is the usual please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**Disclaimer**: Not owning a thing of Symphonia except for my copy of the game.

**Chapter 1 – The Reunion he did not envision**

"Sheena, Lloyd please come quickly to the main room." The pair turned in time to see Orochi (brother to the rogue ninja Kuchinawa) running through the hall in hopes of catching up to them.

"Orochi what's wrong? Why are you in such a rush?" asked Sheena with concern in her eyes and voice.

"Please just follow me." Said the blue cloaked ninja as he turned and began to sprit back in the direction he came from.

Lloyd and Sheena exchanged looks with one another as they saw their friend begin to leave them behind. "Well it sounds important so lets check it out, Sheena." Said Lloyd.

Sheena nodded in response to his comment and the two of them followed the ninja to the main room of the house they were staying in.

As they made their way Lloyd wondered what could be the emergency that had the normally calm ninja so uptight. He soon realized what it was as Sheena gave a gasp and a small shriek at the site before them.

"Huh no way? It can't be…?" said Lloyd wide-eyed at the body before him.

It was none other than his father Kratos Aurion. Now Lloyd and Sheena would normally have welcomed the man with open arms but at this moment their minds were caught up in something else. That something else was that Kratos was lying on the ground unconscious, clothes torn, beaten, and extremely bloody.

Lloyd was in shock at the site of his father. A man, whom he had seen as a god among men as far as strength went, was now appearing to be on the brink of death.

Lloyd first noticed Kratos' forehead was cut deeply and it appeared that blood had run like a river from it, as most of the older man's forehead was covered with it.

His armor was bloodstain as well and showed off some dents in various spots around and near his obvious bleeding rib cage. He also had bruises on his shoulders, which were already beginning to change into a deep bluish almost purple-like color.

Finally he noticed Kratos' legs were also injured showing a bruise on his exposed right leg and a deep cut on his left thigh.

"Dear Goddess! No!" said Sheena as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Da…Dad!!" yelled out Lloyd as he ran to his father's side and wiped the blood from Kratos' mouth.

"Dad? Dad can you hear me? Please Dad say something…anything." Said Lloyd gently shaking his father as he felt tears begin to leave his brown eyes.

"He's still alive Lloyd, but barely." Said The Renegade Leader Yuan as he stepped in through the front door, close behind him were Tiga and Sheena's grandfather.

"Yuan?!" said Lloyd with a shock and surprised look.

"Grandpa, what happen to him?" asked Sheena with concern as she too wonder what or who could have done this to Kratos.

"I believe this man knows more than I do, Sheena." Answered Chief Igaguri pointing to Yuan.

"Yuan what are you doing here and what happened to my Dad!" yelled out Lloyd with sadness in his voice, to the blue haired half-elf.

"Still as hot headed as always huh, Lloyd."

"What did you say!" yelled out Lloyd interrupting the older half-elf.

"Calm down and I'll explain what happen." Said Yuan calmly.

Sheena then approached Lloyd and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Lloyd let Yuan speak I'm sure he knows exactly what happen to Kratos."

Lloyd decided that Sheena was right and with a sigh relaxed his tense body and waited for Yuan to continue.

As Yuan began Lloyd and Sheena stepped aside to allow Tiga and Orochi enough space to clean and patch up the unconscious Kratos.

"While I don't know the exact details of the attack. I do know that this was nothing more than an assault on your father, Lloyd." As Yuan said the last part of his sentence Lloyd's eyes slid into a fierce glare.

Yuan then continued, "It's obvious that someone wanted him dead, your father is too careful to get that injured by himself. That and I was lucky enough to find him, you see my men and I were able to ridge The Dimensional Transporter to allow access to Derris-Kharlan for a short while.

I was hoping to check up on your father and by pure chance I found him face down on the ground bleeding intensely. He looked at a lot worse than this and I was only able to stop some of the bleeding so I decided to bring him here to you."

"I get it now. But how did you know we were here?" asked Lloyd with slight tilt to his head.

"It seems during one of their patrols one of the squads spotted Noishe near this village. So I naturally assumed that you were here." Answered Yuan sincerely.

"I see, well thanks for rescuing my dad." Said Lloyd with a smile. Yuan in response just nodded at the young man. 'And you're still as cold as ever.' Thought Lloyd with a quick face drop.

"Well it looks like we were able to wipe all the blood from him and clean his wounds as much as we could." Said Orochi as he stood up along side Tiga.

"Yes your father should live Lloyd, but for now you should allow him some rest he was badly injured and lost a rather large amount of blood. Orochi help me in carrying him into an empty room." Said Tiga.

"Thanks you two." Said Lloyd with a bow. Tiga bowed as well before he and Orochi walked off gently carrying Kratos over their shoulders.

"Well with that matter set, I will make my leave as well." Said Yuan before he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, why are you leaving so soon?" asked Sheena with a slight head tilt.

"Its my believe that this attack on Kratos is also a message, perhaps they didn't expect me to find him, but even if the worse had happen. It's obvious they wanted to get our attention and how better than killing your father, Lloyd." Said Yuan running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean they?" asked Lloyd scratching the side of his head.

"It seems more likely that a group of individuals attacked your father than only a single foe. The cuts and bruises also seem to vary in shape and size as if made by different weapons or differing strength." Stated Yuan turning his head to the side to face Lloyd.

"…Yeah I see what you mean, but you still haven't explain the sudden leave." Said Lloyd.

"I do not wish to bring this village any unnecessary harm, if they went after Kratos they may come after me possibly even you and the girl or any one that was in your group from the past." Said Yuan as he stepped out of the house.

"What do you think, Sheena?" asked Lloyd as he turned to face his close friend.

"I don't know? Yuan maybe right if they came after Kratos they may also come after you if they know you're his son." Said Sheena.

Lloyd nodded in agreement and was about to go visit his father when he and Sheena heard a woman scream.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like it came from the entrance of the village." Said Sheena.

Lloyd then ran back to his room and reemerged with the Kasunagi Twin Swords (the powerful twin swords that Lloyd received after the party defeated the Elite Demon "The Sword Dancer" for the third and final time) around his waist.

"Sheena stay here, I'll go check it out."

"Okay but be careful Lloyd and don't get careless." Said Sheena as Lloyd gave her a quick thumbs up before he sped out the door.

As Lloyd reached the entrance he called out to the villagers trying to help an injured Yuan to his feet.

"Hey what happen here?" The villagers turned to see the young swordsman approached and one woman spoke up. "This man was attacked as he was making his way out of the village."

"What? Yuan are you okay, can you hear me?" asked Lloyd as he finally approached the blue haired half-elf.

"Ugh, please set me down…near that tree…(cough)…and I'll tell you everything." Said Yuan with pleading eyes.

"Sure, hold on." Lloyd then took Yuan over the shoulder and helped him over to the tree Yuan had pointed out.

"Thank…you."

"No problem, but we need…" Lloyd cut himself off when he noticed a small dart below Yuan's left ear.

"Huh what's this?" Lloyd then gently removed the dart.

He closely noticed the tip it was greenish in color and so was the mark it left on Yuan. 'Ah, he's been poisoned.' Realized Lloyd.

"Quick one of you, please bring me a Panacea Bottle. He needs it now!" yelled out Lloyd. Since they knew and trusted Lloyd one of the villagers left in a hurry to get the bottle.

"Yuan you've been poisoned but don't worry I'll give the cure to you soon so please just save your strength." Said Lloyd looking down at Yuan.

"I should have expected this…" Said Yuan before he coughed again.

'Damn he's getting worse.' Cursed Lloyd in his mind. Luckily the villager came back with the bottle and handed it to Lloyd before Yuan could get any worse.

"Here drink this." Lloyd held the bottle to Yuan's mouth before he carefully sent the liquid down his throat.

Within several seconds Yuan's suffering ended and the blue haired half-elf sighed deeply before he carefully pulled himself up to his feet.

"I guess I should show my thanks." Said Yuan as he dusted himself off.

'That be nice, I did just saved you.' Thought Lloyd with a mental sigh.

"Well you can thank me by telling me what happen to you." Said Lloyd staring at the older half-elf.

"Very well, as I made my way to the entrance I was ambushed by someone or rather by that dart. I felt it connect and in the next moment my body begin to break down." Stated Yuan.

"So you have no clue as to who drugged you?" Yuan shook his head to Lloyd's question. "Damn that means the assassin may still be nearby."

As faith would have it Lloyd, Yuan, and the villagers then heard a loud shatter of glass coming from Chief Igaguri's home.

"Ah Sheena, Dad!" yelled out Lloyd as he started to run off in the direction of the house but he then stopped and turned around to face Yuan.

"I'll be fine, go now they must be the next targets. Perhaps the assassin spotted me bringing your father here. Go to them if not they'll surely kill the girl and Kratos." Said Yuan as he turned and began to make his way to the entrance of Mizuho.

'You're right Yuan, I'm not going to lose Sheena or Dad.' Thought Lloyd as he ran straight to the house.

But as Lloyd made his way to the door he was suddenly surprised as a body was flung through the door with enough force to break it off its hinges.

The body was caught luckily by Lloyd who then noticed that the person tossed was none other than Sheena.

"Sheena?! Sheena speak to me." Said Lloyd as he took hold of her head in one of his hands.

"Sheena…" he said softly as he ran a hand through her face and hair.

"Ll…Lloyd. It's…" mumbled Sheena.

"Who Sheena? Who did this to you?" asked Lloyd. Sheena instead of answering slowly lifted her hand and pointed to the gap made by the broken door.

"You!" yelled out Lloyd when he shifted his eyes to the gap…

* * *

**A.N.** Well that finishes the first chapter and I know everyone is probably or slightly ticked off for the cliffy, but it was need to make a good ending and helps set up chapter 2, so just as before please read and review...oh and who do you think is the "assassian"? 


	3. Chapter 2

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed my simple fic, you all don't know how much happiness I feel knowing that each one of you like it and can't wait to read more of it.

Now I'll answer some questions first up **_Lloyd (Irving) Aurion_**: Yes Lloyd still has the Material Blades (The Eternal Sword) but will only use them in "special" combat that's all I can say for now. But he will use them at several points in the fic but for the most part he will stick with the Kusanagi.

Next up **_Littlelives_**: I understand what you mean by me using Italics on their thoughts. But I'm too used to using '(insert words here)' for thoughts since I like to save Italics and Bold for really important things that must stand out sorry its just my writing style but thank you for the suggestion.

Now we seem to have an interesting viewpoint as to who is the "assassin" really is. Based on the reviews seems half of you think its Zelos and the others think its Kuchinawa…and one of you thought it was Colette…sad to say its not Colette sorry (laughs) but it is one of the two men mentioned above.

Now I'm sure you all want to read so I'll just end here with the Disclaimer…though I have a special guest helping me with it, that's your cue Corrine.

"Thanks Fox, oh and he doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or me. Namco does so please don't sue him."(Smiles)

Thanks Corrine. Now on to the fic enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 2 – The Rise and Retold fall of the Mighty Angel**

"Kuchinawa!" yelled out Lloyd with anger flowing through his words as he glared at the red ninja.

"Still protecting her huh, boy." Said the ninja as he brought out a shuriken.

Before Lloyd answered he turned his attention back to Sheena. It was obvious even to him that the girl was gravely injured as he could see several cuts on her purple attire. As well a small amount of her own blood leaving her mouth.

As he continued to hold her in his arms Lloyd carefully used one of his fingers and began to wipe away the blood that had stained her mouth. He knew instantly she must have gotten an internal injury when the ninja tossed her through the door.

"You bastard! How dare you harm her!" Growled Lloyd with a strong fire in his eyes. But before he could confront the ninja he placed Sheena carefully down on the ground. He then brought out his swords.

"You care so much for that murder." Stated Kuchinawa as he tossed the shuriken at Lloyd.

Lloyd easily knocked it away with a flick of his right sword. "She isn't a murder. Sure Volt went berserk all those years ago, but ever stopped to wonder that maybe Sheena was still too young to pact with Volt she was still just a child damn it!"

"That doesn't change things. Besides the reason I attacked her this time was because she was protecting your father." Said Kuchinawa throwing another shuriken straight at Lloyd's face.

Once again it failed as Lloyd sidestepped it easily. "What? How do you know of my Dad? Just who the hell told you!"

"My employer, now I've wasted enough of my time with you and that woman." Said the ninja pointing at the fallen Sheena.

Lloyd had heard enough and decided to take matters into his own hands, taking a running start he leaped into the air and brought down his swords on what he hoped would be the ninja's head.

Unfortunately for Lloyd Kuchinawa was able to block the attack using two shurikens that were just slightly bigger than his fists. The two fighters continued their power struggle until the ninja spoke up.

"As I said I have no time for you or wench of murderer. Your father's death is my only concern boy."

Kuchinawa then surprised Lloyd by quickly and effectively using his smoke screen causing Lloyd to back off and allow the ninja enough time to make a quick exit back into the house.

"Oh no you don't…(cough) I won't lose my Dad…(cough) to a bastard like you." Said Lloyd as he finally rid all the smoke away from him. He coughed one final time before he ran after Kuchinawa…

* * *

As Lloyd ran through the main room he thoughts suddenly went back to the injured Sheena. 

'Please hold on Sheena. After I deal with him, I promise I'll save you. I…won't lose you…I can't. Just for now please hold on.' Thought Lloyd as he turned the corner and entered the hallway in hopes of stopping the ninja before he could harm his father and make it back in time to save his dear friend…

Meanwhile Kuchinawa slid open the door of the room Kratos was currently resting in. The ninja smirked as he stepped in for he noticed that Tiga and Chief Igaguri, who had tried to stop him from harming Kratos, were still unconscious from his previous attack.

He laughed as he remembered knocking them out rather easily and at how Sheena had tried to stop him as well.

"Foolish girl she got what she dissevered." Mocked the ninja with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

But upon further inspection of the room he realized that Kratos' unconscious body had vanished.

"What this make no sense he was here but a minute ago…so how could he…"

Suddenly and swiftly a strong arm came from behind him and wrapped itself around the ninja's neck.

Within the next second he was slammed hard into the left wall of the room.

"Ugh, who…the…" grumbled the ninja in surprise.

An energy ball then formed in his attacker's left hand. It was then pointed at the ninja's head.

"Do not underestimate me." Said a deep and serious voice.

In that moment Kuchinawa knew he had gone from hunter to hunted as he realized that the man behind him was none other than Kratos Aurion.

"You…how?" gasped the ninja as Kratos' grip got tighter.

"An elixir given to me by the ones you attacked." Stated Kratos as his eyes slid into a glare. "Now why are you trying to kill me?"

"It is my duty and my order." said Kuchinawa. Then much to Kratos' surprisereleased a pair of black Cruxis wings.

"What?" questioned Kratos for the force from the wings being released made him loose his grip on the ninja…

* * *

At the same time Lloyd was nearing the room he had briefly seen Kuchinawa enter. 

'This has to be it…' thought Lloyd as he slid the door open and entered the room.

But just as Lloyd was going to confront the ninja he stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him:

Sheena's grandfather and Tiga appeared unconscious, Kuchinawa had sprouted a pair of wings, and last but not least his father was alive and standing before him.

"Dad!" said Lloyd with a gasp before he fully realized that the ninja had wings.

"Hey wait how can you have angel wings?" said Lloyd turning to face the ninja.

"That is none of your concern, boy. Fortunately for you we will finish this another time." Kuchinawa then disappeared using his infamous smoke screen.

"Damn…" cursed Lloyd at his misfortune. Suddenly he remembered about his father. He then turned to face his father.

"D…Dad? You're alive?" Lloyd smiled at his father as Kratos gave him a quick look over.

"That I am. You seem well, Lloyd." Said Kratos kindly he then scanned his surrounds for a moment.

"Hmm, how exactly did I end up back here in Mizuho?" Asked Kratos with a slight tilt of his head.

"Thanks I am and well all I know is that Yuan found you in Derris-Kharlan face down and near death. He then brought you here cause he found out through his men that…um…"

Kratos noticed the sudden pause in his son's sentence and wondered what could have caused him to stop at that moment. "Lloyd…"

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologized Lloyd with a laugh and a hand behind his head.

"Well anyway Yuan's men found out that me and well…um Sheena…were staying here for a while so he brought you here." Said Lloyd with a slight blush on his cheeks from when he had said Sheena's name.

'I see now he was embarrassed to say her name. Yes now I remember, he told me he would be traveling with her on his journey.' Thought Kratos before he spoke up. "I understand, so once again Yuan has played savior to me."

"I guess you can put it that way, but what happen to them?" asked Lloyd as he walked over to the Chief and Tiga.

"I suspect that perhaps Kuchinawa had a hand in this, lucky for us they appear alive and with out any injuries." Stated Kratos.

"Yeah looks like just knocked them out…but can you heal them heal them anyway Dad." Asked Lloyd.

"Of course." Kratos nodded before he began and performed a quick "First Aid" on the two men to ensure their safety.

"By the way Lloyd, you mentioned that Sheena was with you. Where is she?" said Kratos turning his attention back to his son.

"Ah, Sheena! …Oh no she was badly injured by Kuchinawa. Please Dad follow me and heal her before its too late." Said Lloyd as he quickly sprinted out of the room with a slightly confused Kratos following him…

* * *

Moments later the father and son had made their way back to the main room of the home. But suddenly came to a stop as they laid eyes on Orochi who was carrying in his arms Sheena. 

He saw the two swordsmen and nodded before placing the injured summoner on the floor gently.

Lloyd at that moment experienced a slight case of deja vu in seeing Sheena just the way he had seen his father a few minutes ago. But also to his surprise he felt a bit of anger come from deep within him at the site of Orochi carrying Sheena in his arms.

'What was that, and why did I feel that way? Was I actually jealous that Orochi carried her in and in his arms, instead of me carrying her in mine?' Wondered Lloyd as he quickly shook off the feeling before remembered that Sheena needed help and she needed it now.

"Please heal her, Dad." Said Lloyd as he looked to his father with a sadden look.

"Understood." Kratos then walked up to Sheena as Orochi stepped away to allow Kratos some room.

Standing next to her he extended his right hand and softly said, "Healing Wind". A cool and refreshing breeze than began to blow around and near Sheena.

A minute later Sheena slowly began to reawake as felt the intense pain that had caused her lose consciousness begin to fade away.

A few seconds passed and she was finally able to fully open her eyes she then slowly began to pull herself up.

But before she could speak she felt a strong pair of arms helping her pick herself up.

She then slightly shifted her view to see Lloyd standing beside her. Lloyd grinned at her and with each other's help Sheena soon found her footing once more.

"Lloyd…" said Sheena slowly.

"Hey, good to see you're okay, Sheena." Said Lloyd with a small smile.

Sheena smiled at him kindly before she noticed that she was back inside her grandfather's home. She then saw Orochi and none other than Kratos standing near the hallway.

"Good to see you up, Sheena. Now please excuse me for I must go help the Chief and Tiga." Said Orochi with a bow before he left into the hallway.

Sheena smiled and nodded at her old friend before he left. She then turned her attention to Kratos. "Kratos…you're ok? …But I thought you were on death's door?" Said Sheena with a heavily confused look on her face.

"I recovered at a much faster rate thanks in part to an elixir given to me by either your grandfather or Tiga. As for the rest Lloyd explained everything to me."

"I see." Said Sheena as her facial features relaxed before she spoke up again, "But how do you know it was my grandfather and an elixir that saved you?"

"I saw the empty bottle on the floor and assumed."

"Now Lloyd did Yuan make his leave already?" asked Kratos directing his attention to his son.

"Well yeah but apparently Kuchinawa got to him as well." Said Lloyd as Kratos flashed him a look of confusion.

"He poisoned him, but I asked one of the villagers to get me Panacea bottle and I was able to heal him in time." Stated Lloyd.

"I see, well done." Kratos then noticed that his son had more to say.

"Kra…no Dad, just what exactly happen to you. Yuan really didn't clear it up too much."

Kratos closed his eyes for a spilt second before he reopened them and spoke up.

"I was ambushed, plain and simple as that. I was making my way through the maze like passages of Derris-Kharlan and suddenly felt a presence behind me. Then without warning I felt a strong pain in ribcage.

I realized someone had stuck with enough force to dent my armor and crack a rib or two, two more shots then connected in and around the same wound. Before I could mount a defensive attack a massive object then struck me from behind."

"How do you know that?" interrupted Lloyd with a raised eyebrow.

"The pain I felt was enormous and unlike anything I've ever felt before, It felt as if my spine had been cracked in two."

Both Lloyd and Sheena gasped at this, as Kratos continued.

"As I fell to one knee I felt one last object make contact with my forehead. I gasped from the pain which was around the same time when my legs gave out on me, all the while blood left my forehead at a rapid rate.

The last thing I remember was the ground as my body collapsed on to it and for the first time in my life…I was actually scared of Death's embrace. Yet I felt angry at the way Fate had chosen for me to leave this world." Said with Kratos with a deep sigh and his head hung low.

"Dad…I'm sorry…" said Lloyd quietly and slowly as he walked up to his father. He then embraced the elder man in a tight hug.

"Lloyd…" said Kratos before returned the embrace to his son.

* * *

**A.N.** Well thats it for this chapter and no that isn't a cliffy its just The Aurions having a moment to themselves. So with that said as usual please read and review. Love it, hate it, confused by it let me know. 


	4. Chapter 3

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Once again thank you all for reviewing and sorry for the long wait but I finally had time to write and well here is the new chapter. Oh for those of you who were not too pleased with the way Chapter 2 came out I took the time to rewrite it and by the time you read this the new version should be up.

Anyway that's enough from me since you're here to read the fic. So just a quick disclaimer and its on to the fic:

**Disclaimer**: (As read by Corrine) "Shadow does not own Tales of Symphonia and does not plan on making any money from this fic, so please don't sue him all you fancy lawyer people."

**Chapter 3 – A New Quest set and a late night chat between Father and Son**

"I was…a fool Dad. I…shouldn't have let you go alone." Said Lloyd sobbing quietly as he held on to his father.

"No Lloyd…you are anything but a fool, it was my decision…so I paid for it." Stated Kratos as he held his son in his arms.

"I know that…but damn it! I nearly lost you Dad! If Yuan had not been there you…you would've been dead already without me ever knowing." Said Lloyd as he lifted his head a bit to met his father in the eyes.

Kratos instantly saw the tears and the hurt in his son's eyes and his heart began to pain because of it.

'Once again I've caused him pain. Even unintentionally my actions still hurt him emotionally and mentally.

…Lloyd…yet even now he grasps on to me the way a child holds on to a parent and begs me for my forgiveness, even if I'm the one to blame.' Thought Kratos deeply as he ran a hand through Lloyd's brownish locks all the while he still held on to his young son in his left arm.

'My son would rather take the blame for my actions then ever see me in shame. I now see that despite what has happened in the past, he has placed it all behind him and now has opened his heart to me add to that he has come to accept me as his father.

So that leaves me to wonder was this attack a sign? Was I wrong to leave my one and only son behind? Hmm…Anna…I still remember the final promise I made to you.

I will no longer run from it or from my past. Lloyd, I will finally prove to you and your mother that I am worthy of being called a "Father".' Thought Kratos before he released Lloyd from their gentle embrace.

"Dad…" said Lloyd.

"Lloyd before anything else I must tell you this. I have come to the decision that I will no longer run from my duties of being a parent as well as that of a vow keeper.

So with that being said I believe that it would be best for us to find my attackers together…my son." Said Kratos as he smiled ever so slightly at the young man before him hoping that he would accept.

"Of course…Dad! I swear on our family name that we'll find the guys that did this to you. I'll make them pay for trying to kill my Dad, Kratos Aurion." Said Lloyd with a joyful smile directed at his father. He then gave Kratos a second hug.

Sheena, who was silent the entire time, had heard everything and simply smiled kindly at the two swordsmen.

'Lloyd, I'm so glad that you and your father are together again…even if it wasn't the way we expected. I'm just happy to see Kratos once more and to see you smile, that's will always be enough for me.'

" I see you are up Kratos." Said Chief Igaguri as he walked into the room along side Tiga and Orochi.

"Grandpa, Tiga you're okay." Sheena said smiling at the two elder men.

"Yes my guess is that either Lloyd or Kratos must have healed us." stated Tiga.

"It was my Dad actually." Stated Lloyd with an ear to ear grin as he pointed at his father.

Kratos ran a hand through his reddish locks as he heard his son's words. 'Three years have pasted and the boy is still the same. My dear Anna, your joyfulness still strong within him.' Thought Kratos happily.

"Yes what Lloyd says is true, I healed the two of you in return for healing my own injuries. That and I feel it was the right thing to do as well."

"You have our thanks then Kratos. As do you as well Sheena, Lloyd." Said the Chief with a smile.

"No thanks are needed I merely ask if you may direct me come morning to the village blacksmith." Said Kratos as he ran his right hand through his armor and took note of exactly how damaged it really was.

"As yes of course, I will gladly show you the place, perhaps we can get you a new sword as well." Stated Orochi.

"That's a good idea. Dad you're going to need a sword…since I did as you told me and left yours back with Mom." Said Lloyd.

"I see, thank you Lloyd for honoring my request." Kratos nodded at his son before continuing.

"Yes, until we make our way back to Dirk's a replacement will have to do." Said Kratos as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"So…we're going back home?" asked Lloyd with a blink of confusion.

Sheena as well stared at Kratos with a slight head tilt as she waited for the swordsman to answer.

"Yes Lloyd we will return to Dirk's, I need my sword…and I wish to speak with your mother again…" Kratos sighed after he finished speaking and closed his eyes. He then reopened them a second later.

'He cares so much for her, even if it's been seventeen years now…he still cares so deeply for his fallen wife Anna, as does Lloyd. I bet she's proud and happy knowing about that.' Thought Sheena as she glanced at both Aurions.

As the evening dragged on with the help of the Aurions, Orochi and Tiga were able to repair the broken door to the Chief's home.

The damaged window was boarded up for now and would be repaired come tomorrow for after the surprising events of the evening everyone simply wanted to get some sleep and put everything, at least for one night, behind them.

* * *

Several hours later as everyone in the village slept only two souls seemed restless. The two were none other than Lloyd and Kratos Aurion. For due to the recent events both swordsmen seemed conflicted and confused to the point where acquiring a good night's sleep was quickly becoming a hassle. 

'Who could have attacked Dad…and how did they know that he was up on Derris-Kharlan. Wait, with The Eternal Sword's power I was able to sent the comet back into space, so then how did Dad's attackers get to Derris-Kharlan in the first place?

Could they have been rogue angels? Maybe pissed off that we killed their leader Mithos Yggdrasill, no that can't be true. All the angels we fought leading up to Mithos were just guards and well kind of lifeless.

So there's no way that some would attack Dad, that and even though he was going without his sword Dad's still pretty resourceful and wouldn't have a problem with any of the angels…so who could this new enemy be?

Wait what about Kuchinawa? He said that his new employer hired him to finish that job on Dad, yet Sheena dueled with him long before any of us even found out that Kratos was my real father, so how did he find out…? Did this new employer tell him…if so then how the hell did they find out?

I also can't forget about his wings? Just how did that psycho ninja acquire them anyway…? Argh, this is all too confusing!' thought Lloyd as he lifted himself off his bed. He then took a moment to stretch his back and arms a bit.

"Hmm, maybe Dad can help me clear up all of this mess? That and I haven't talked with him for three long years now…I wonder if he missed me the same way I missed him…" said Lloyd to himself as he walked over to his room's door before opening it slightly and entering the hallway.

Meanwhile as all this took place Kratos as well continued to ponder on the identities of his attackers.

'Hmm, if only I had caught a glimpse of their faces, weapons, or attire. The attacks were just too quick even for even me. Whoever they were their intentions were deadly clear, they wanted to end my life that day no matter what the cost.

But how exactly did they arrive on Derris-Kharlan? No one outside of our "unique" group and Yuan knew that I was up there, much less have the physical means to reach the drifting comet…so then how was it possible?

Could they have been hiding on the planet from the very beginning…could they have been angels that severed under Mithos…no that can't be outside of the members to Cruxis no angel is that powerful.

This is most unsettling, there are too many questions that I can not seem to find the answers to…' Suddenly Kratos thoughts ended when he heard a light knock at his door.

The swordsman then lifted himself from his simple bed and cautiously made his way over to the door.

'Who could it be at this hour?'

Kratos then slowly opened his door and was mildly surprised to see his son standing in front of him wearing what he assumed was his night attire (a pair of black shorts and a plain white T-shirt).

"Lloyd…?" asked Kratos with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, hi Dad…Heh, sorry if I woke you." Apologized Lloyd with a small bow.

"No, I was just thinking to myself." Stated Kratos.

"Is there something a matter or do you require something?"

"Well…I was hoping to speak with you Dad, I…haven't seen or spoken with you for three years." Lloyd sighed a bit after speaking but wore a warm smile on his face.

"Hmm…" Kratos closed his eyes for a second before he reopened them, "I concur, it has been a long time since we have last spoken with one another, come on in then." Kratos then opened the door fully before he stepped aside to allow Lloyd some room.

"Thanks Dad." Said Lloyd with a nod as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

'He has referred to me as "Dad" on more than one occasion now. He has done so more these past few hours than the entire time I was with him three years ago.

Before it was merely "Kratos". But now my call name has become "Dad" and I for one do not complain, for it warms my heart each time he does so.

For after all that happened in the past I never thought he would accept me as his father but even after living for thousands of years and experiencing many things in my life, my son still finds ways to surprise me.' Thought Kratos as he walked to a chair placed near his bed.

He than sat down on the chair and told Lloyd to take a seat on the bed. Lloyd accepted kindly and sat down on his father's bed.

"So what is on your mind, Lloyd?" asked Kratos as he crossed his arms around his mid section.

But before Lloyd responded he noticed that Kratos was not wearing his purplish armor top instead he saw his father wearing a loose blue tank top and some gray sweatpants. The armor laded on the floor near the bed and his, now torn, purple tights were folded neatly on top of a dresser.

'Wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep with anyway especially in their current shape.' Thought Lloyd before he spoke up.

"Dad, first off I just want to say welcome back…even if it isn't the reunion I or even you could have wanted." Lloyd sighed slightly after he finished speaking.

"Yes while I…thought I would never see this land again…or you. I wish our reunion could have taken place in a different way." Kratos shifted his vision for a moment to his damaged armor top before staring back at Lloyd.

"Yeah…" Lloyd as well glanced at the armor before he vision returned to his father before him.

"So um…before we get to that…" Lloyd pointed to the armor top with his brownish eyes before he continued, "How was it up on Derris-Kharlan? Did you begin on what you said you're going to do?"

'Oh yeah nice question Lloyd…you haven't spoken to your father in years and the first question you ask him is how was it on that deserted comet…' thought Lloyd as he mentally sighed.

"It went without problems that is for sure…up until now. The comet as you most likely realized was deathly quiet. As for the opposition there was none. The angels that at one time followed Mithos so closely almost willingly handed over their Cruxis Crystals and the remaining demons at the entrance hallways were quickly killed off by the remaining Spearmen.

So for a year and a half I wandered the passageways alone and stumbled into the Welgaia…"

"The Angel City? I'm guessing it was quiet as well huh."

"Yes, only less than handful of guards were still making their rounds about the city. Of course I removed them from their shifts and of their crystals. I then made my way into the Mana storage building to insure its safety. But to my surprise I found that somehow several pieces of Mana were missing from their compartments." Stated Kratos.

"What? Are you sure, Dad?" questioned Lloyd with a shock.

"Yes the compartments were already open by the time I had arrived. The thing that puzzles me is that the guards did not notice any strange activity in the building. I questioned one and all he stated was that no one had entered or left the building."

"Is there any other entrance?"

"No the front door is the only way in or out for that matter." Stated Kratos.

"How weird…wait what about teleportation?"

"Only the Seraphim of Cruxis knew that technique, the only other it was thought in a basic sense was Remiel…but he is diseased now." Stated Kratos with a serious expression.

"Oh I see…hmm then who?" wondered Lloyd with a slight tilt to his head as he scratched the side of his chin.

"That is the real question, and unfortunately I have no clue as to whom may done such a thing." Kratos then placed his right hand under his chin and began to ponder away.

'Damn it looks now we have even more unanswered questions, crap just what the hell is going on…" thought Lloyd with a mental sigh.

Lloyd thought to himself for awhile before speaking up, "Now um Dad I want to talk about your attackers and please be serious with me for a minute…just how strong are these new enemies of ours?"

Kratos closed his eyes for a second before he reopened them and wore a focused and serious expression.

"Deadly" was all the elder man said.

"Damn I was afraid of that…but I know together the two of us with Sheena's help and The Summons Spirits by our side we can defeat them." Lloyd flashed a mild grin after speaking in hopes of that his father would agree.

"Perhaps in a sense but we can not underestimate them. Kuchinawa is the only foe that we presently know of and he seems much stronger than before. My attackers are at best "Unknowns" for now. We do not know their motives or their true strength. They are not to be taken lightly."

"Yeah I guess you're right but still I want payback for what they tried to do to you, Dad. I won't let that slide." Said Lloyd with a serious look to which Kratos simply nodded.

"Oh by the way, now that you mention Kuchinawa. How is it possible for that ninja to have wings?"

"It could be possible if he has a Cruxis Crystal on him much like mine." Stated Kratos before he showed off his own crystal embedded into his right palm.

"I get it, but where could he get a hold of one? When he fought Sheena he had an Exsphere not a Crystal, could it have involved?"

"Hmm…perhaps but highly unlikely. It would need more than three years time to evolve. My guess is his "Employer" gave it to him. Though where they acquired one is beyond me."

"Yeah…"

"No matter we will find our answers the next time we encounter him. For I too wish to know about his "Employer" as well." Stated Kratos.

"Yeah well I also plan on making him pay for hurting Sheena." Said Lloyd who wore a determined expression after he finished speaking.

'Hmm, he seems to care deeply for the summoner. Anna our child is growing up." Thought Kratos as he flashed a kind smile at Lloyd for a spilt second. The young swordsman unfortunately did not catch it.

"So you plan to avenge her then?" asked Kratos with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Well…yeah." Lloyd slightly blushed before he continued, "I mean I'm not going to let him hurt her again. He injured her Dad; he could have killed her! …I can't, no I won't let that happen again." Said Lloyd with a strong and serious tone.

"Hmm, you seem to care quite deeply for her, Lloyd."

"Huh? Well yeah she's been a great friend and I won't ever let her get that badly injured again." Stated Lloyd with a timid blush and smile.

"As you should, it is the noble thing to do." Said Kratos with a nod.

"I…I made a promise Dad, a promise to her…that I would protect her no matter what while we were on this quest. I just can't go back on my word." Lloyd said with a soft sigh.

"I understand that, Lloyd. But you have not failed her, she is still alive and you fought off Kuchinawa for her sake, so by all means you have yet to fail her in any shape or form." Kratos finished his words with a small smile directed toward his son.

"Heh, you think so Dad…thanks I needed to hear that." Said Lloyd smiling at his father. Kratos then picked himself up from his chair and walked toward Lloyd.

"Protect her Lloyd, your mother would have loved to have met her." Said Kratos as he placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean, Dad? I'm sure Mom has already met her through her own way." Stated Lloyd with a slight look of confusion.

"That's not exactly what I meant Lloyd…but you'll come to understand my words soon enough." Kratos then smiled at his son before he released his hand.

"Um…okay sure if you say so Dad. Well I better get going its getting late anyway and I'm sure you just like me need some sleep after what happen today."

Lloyd then picked himself off the bed and was about to walk toward the door but instead stop for moment in front of Kratos.

"Dad it really is good to have you back." Said Lloyd softly and kindly before he gave his father a gentle but caring hug.

"I know son, I know." Responded Kratos with a hug of his own.

Lloyd left soon afterwards leaving both he and his father to get some well-needed sleep and rest.

* * *

**A.N.** Well thus ends another chapter sorry if this one wasn't as action packed as some might have hoped. I made this to simply show some father-son time between Lloyd and Kratos but it also provides some small plot info at the same time. Either way tell me what you think about it, any and all comments are welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Once again sorry for the delay but here's the newest chapter.

**Disclaimer**: (see previous chapters)

**Chapter 4 – A Mysterious New Foe**

Morning soon came and Lloyd upon realizing he had once again overslept quickly made his bed, packed up, changed clothes, and bolted out of the room and eventually through the front door of the Chief's home.

"…Sheena, sorry…I overslept." Apologized Lloyd as he gasped for his lost air when he reached where the young woman stood. Then out of respect he bowed his head a bit.

Sheena heard Lloyd and turned to face him, "Heh, don't worry about it Lloyd if anything I too overslept a bit." Said Sheena with a small laugh.

"Guess my habits are rubbing off on you, huh." Lloyd smirked afterwards and Sheena simply laughed at her best friend's comment. Lloyd as well joined in causing the two friends to share a good-hearted laugh with one another.

After a minute their laugher died down and Lloyd decided to ask Sheena a question.

"So what are you doing out here and by any chance have you seen my Dad?"

"Well actually I just happen to be waiting for Kratos. He's in there." Sheena pointed at the building in front of her. It just so happen to be the weapon shop that had been built within the past three years replacing the small stand from before.

Kratos emerged a few seconds later adjusting his new long sword that hung around his side. His attire as well seemed to be in perfect condition. Finally he slipped his left arm through his new shield's handle and rested it around the upper part of his arm.

"Sheena, Lloyd good to see the two of you up already. Are you all set?" asked Kratos.

Lloyd glanced at Sheena for a second before the young summoner spoke up.

"Yup, I got us a bunch of healing and helping items from Grandpa so I'm all set…don't know about Lloyd though."

Sheena gave Lloyd a playful smirk that caused the young swordsman to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Haha very funny Sheena well I'm ready since I don't carry much and I'm sure Noishe will be waiting at the entrance for us." Stated Lloyd as he flung a small clothing filled bag over his shoulder.

"Well then we should make our leave then." Said Kratos.

"But not before you say goodbye to me, Sheena." Said a voice from behind both Sheena and Lloyd.

Sheena then turn on heel as she saw her grandfather, Tiga, and Orochi walking toward the trio.

"Huh, oh of course I won't Grandpa." Sheena then gave her Grandfather a loving hug and thanked him for everything.

"It was no problem Sheena." The chief then turned his attention to Lloyd, "Now Lloyd my Granddaughter's safety rests in your hands please watch over her and protect her, do you understand."

Lloyd eyed the Chief for a second before he nodded.

"Of course I understand Chief Igaguri I promise I'll bring back Sheena safely to you and everyone else here in Mizuho. I'll protect her no matter what the cost." Stated Lloyd rather boldly and confidently.

After hearing Lloyd's promise Sheena couldn't help but blush at his words. 'He's willing to protect me no matter what happens to him…Lloyd…' The young summoner then flashed a kind smile at Lloyd but unfortunately he didn't see it.

"Please be careful you three and I hope you find the people responsible for your father's attack, Lloyd." Said Tiga.

"Thanks for the concern and yeah I plan on making the people that went after Dad pay, no one harms my family or friends and gets away with it. We'll find who did it and as a bonus I'll stop that rogue ninja Kuchinawa."

"Yes my brother must be stopped at all costs, what he has done is unacceptable and must be punished…though I'm not sure if death is the right means." Stated Orochi with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry Orochi we didn't allow him to kill himself last time and we'll do it again if needed, I know there still has to be some good in him. We just have to find it." Said Sheena with a smile.

Orochi kindly bowed at Sheena for her words.

"Well guess this is goodbye for now, take care of yourselves." Said Lloyd.

"Yes thank you for everything but there is still the possibility that this village may be attacked considering last night's conflicts. So please be on guard and with that Lloyd, Sheena if you two are ready?" asked Kratos.

"Yup lets go Dad…lets go visit Mom." Answered Lloyd. Both Kratos and Sheena then nodded in agreement.

Soon afterwards the trio waved at the villagers as they exited the village and just as Lloyd had said met up with Noishe.

Noishe "whined" happily at the trio even more so at Kratos. Smiling Kratos walked up to him and petted his head slightly.

"It's been a while hasn't it Noishe."

Noishe "whined" a response and licked Kratos' hand slightly and quickly.

'Heh, still as playful as ever.' Thought Kratos with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

About an hour later the group found themselves passing near the entrance to the Gaoracchia Forest.

They were currently headed to Ozette, the small village that was the home to their comrade and dear friend Presea Combatir. For Lloyd had decided that it would be best to visit Presea, since the village was near by and only a hour or two away, before heading straight to Dirk's.

The trio hoped to meet with her and not only catch up on the times but inform her of the threat on Kratos. Lloyd also wander if she would be home since last he had heard she was still working with Regal and his company, but he was sure she would have to visit her home that was also her father's resting place from time to time.

But as they passed they were unaware that a figure stood in the nearby trees watching the group waiting to make a move…

As they continued on their way Lloyd and Sheena were conversing to themselves and Kratos walked by Noishe's side quietly, allowing the youths to speak freely with themselves without distractions. Suddenly he felt a surge of Mana head straight at them.

"Lloyd, Sheena look out!" Yelled out Kratos, as he yelled Noishe rushed to one side to escape from harm, upon releasing his wings he dashed forward and took both Lloyd and Sheena in his arms and away from their current location just as a powerful bolt landed and fried the land.

"What the hell…thanks Dad." Said Lloyd gasping as Kratos placed both he and Sheena down.

"Woah! Um yeah thank you Kratos." Sheena then bowed humbly at the swordsman.

"Just what was that?" asked Lloyd with a look of pure confusion.

"I believe a bolt made of pure Mana energy." Answered Kratos as the scanned the surrounding area.

"You mean just like in your attack "Judgment"?" Asked Lloyd.

"Yes just like that."

"Heh took you long enough to realize it, Lloyd." Mocked a voice from within the forest.

"What? Who are you…show yourself!" Demanded Lloyd.

"I think not, Lloyd…not just yet anyway. Ah Kratos…I'm surprised to see you're still alive. I was certain you would be dead by now."

Kratos' eyes narrowed at the voice's words all the while he held the hilt of his sword ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

Lloyd on the other hand was less patient and with a flick of the wrist brought one of his swords into his right hand. He then charged blindly into the forest.

"Lloyd!" yelled out Sheena with concern.

"Damn…" grumbled Kratos as he took off after his hot headed son.

"Noishe please stay here, okay." Commanded Sheena to which she received a "bark" of agreement from Noishe. Sheena then ran into the forest in hopes of reuniting with the Aurions…

Meanwhile inside the forest Lloyd began to randomly hack away at several random trees as he tried as best he could to follow the voice.

"Hahahaha as hot headed as usual huh Lloyd. You haven't changed one bit. But unfortunately for you you'll never find me."

"Shut it, and just how do you know of me and my Dad?" growled Lloyd who was becoming more and more angered with his mystery opponent. He then decided to use his "Fierce Demon Fang" tech to destroy several trees in a row in hopes of striking his enemy.

"Heh, just put it this way. I know more about you, your father, and the summoner Sheena than you know about me."

"Oh yeah is that so, guess I'm going to have to beat the info out of you…take this, Tiger Blade."

Lloyd double slashed a nearby branch, where he had seen a bit of movement, but unfortunately the figure quickly leaped to another nearby. Add to that the figure was still hidden by the deep shadows cast by all the surroundings.

'Damn I still can't see him to well.' Cursed Lloyd in his mind.

"Not bad Lloyd…I see you are still a powerful swordsman…"

A flash of light sparkled for a moment before the figure formed a ball of energy in his right hand.

"But you are still no match for me!"

Within the next second the ball was released and made a beeline toward Lloyd. The attack was quicker then the swordsman expected and he rushed to deflect the attack with his sword, but Lloyd quickly realized that it was perhaps too late…

But lucky for the young man Kratos appeared at the last second deflecting the attack with his own sword.

Lloyd stood frozen for a second before he realized that his father had saved him once more.

"Huh…Dad…Thanks." Gasped Lloyd before he took a deep breath.

"Of course…but get ready incase of another attack." Replied Kratos with a serious and focused look on his face.

"So Kratos saves his son once more. Heh how touching." Mocked the figure.

"Enough of these games, who are you? Why are you after us and most of all how do you know who we are?" demanded Kratos pointing his sword at the figure.

"Like father like son I guess…" The figure then hopped off a tree branch and began to walk a bit toward them.

The figure stopped several feet in front of the Aurions; appearing to be a young male of average built and near Lloyd's height but wore a tight white robe that cloaked his features and attire.

Both Kratos and Lloyd stood in shock for a while at the young man before them. For it seemed that the only visible feature was the lower part of his light skinned face but his hair and eyes were still hidden by the robe's hood.

"What the hell? Just who exactly are you?" asked a surprised and equally confused Lloyd.

An evil yet cocky smile formed on the young man's face.

"I told you Lloyd, I know many things about you but you know nothing about me."

As the young man spoke Kratos noticed the Cruxis Crystal embedded into the male's right hand.

"A Cruxis Crystal" mumbled Kratos. Lloyd heard his father's words and focused on the same place that Kratos stared at and sure enough saw the crystal.

The young man noticed the stares and to their surprise grinned at them.

"I see you noticed and I'm sure you know what it is." He said as he showed off his crystal. "Let's just say that with this on me not even the mighty Kratos Aurion stands a chance against me." He smirked at his own words, despite the cold glares he was receiving from Kratos and Lloyd.

"Shall we test my words Kratos?"

"Don't do it Dad this guy might be setting you up." Stated Lloyd.

Kratos just stared at the young man, who without a doubt had an incredible power within him. He could feel the Mana flow from the crystal and the young man's own Mana aura seemed to match that of the crystal.

'This one is no doubt a high class Mage or at the very least some type of Mana user, his aura alone speaks volumes of his power.' Thought Kratos.

Suddenly without warning Sheena came running through the woods relived that she had caught up with the Aurions. At first she was happy to see her friends without any injuries, but stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing their mysterious attacker.

"Ah who is that…?"

The young man smiled darkly and without warning shot a beam of compressed energy from his finger straight at her.

"Sheena! Get out of the way! " Yelled out Lloyd as he ran to her in hopes of protecting her from harm.

Despite hearing his words Sheena could not move an inch of her body, her fear had gotten the best of her and weighted her to the ground.

Kratos as well ran in hopes of saving as he had done earlier, but ultimately it was Lloyd who got to Sheena first.

Desperate to protect her at any cost Lloyd tossed himself in front of her.

"No Lloyd!" yelled Sheena as her senses came back thus allowing her to notice Lloyd's noble sacrifice.

But Sheena's yell would ultimately fall on deaf ears as Lloyd took the beam head on and yelled out in pain because of it.

"Lloyd!" yelled Sheena with tears in, and leaving, her eyes.

"It's…okay…I'm…fine…" sputtered out Lloyd with a cough of blood.

Lloyd then fell to knees clutching his bleeding chest as his blood left the rather large wound. Lloyd coughed up a bit more of his blood before his brown eyes rolled to the back of his head causing him passed out and collapse onto the ground motionless staining it a crimson color.

"Lloyd! Damn you!" yelled out Kratos as he turned and leaped at the young man.

The young man seemed unfazed even as Kratos came down on him sword in hand.

"Lightning Strike" yelled out the young man as he extended his left hand.

Kratos stopped dead in his tracks as a triple assault of lightning struck the ground near him.

"Guardian" yelled out Kratos and the familiar greenish orb protected the seraphim from damage.

But before Kratos could launch a counter attack the mysterious young man leaped away back into the shadows.

"Not bad Kratos guess you haven't lost your touch as well. But I would check up on your son…if he is still alive that is." With a laugh the young man then disappeared in a flash.

Kratos gave a death glare at the spot that the mysterious youth had stood just a few seconds ago before turning to check up on his injured son.

As Kratos made his way back to Lloyd and Sheena he noticed that he summoner was on her knees holding Lloyd's head near her chest the wound from his own chest clearly visible. All the while tears of sadness left her eyes at a rapid rate.

Lloyd had and still was losing a large amount of blood from his injury. So much so that Sheena's attire began to be stained by it but even with this she still continued to gently shake him and continued to yell out his name but unfortunately would get no response.

By this time she had finally noticed Kratos rushing to their side. Sheena then called out to the elder man with a tear stained face.

"Kratos…Lloyd's not moving…"

* * *

**A.N.** Yup as you may have already guess this a just a teaser of the new villian, and yes I know another cliffy but just as before it is needed for plot andI know the fic has been serious for the most part but there is some Lloyd/Sheenacoming in the next chapter. Also don't forget to please read and review. See ya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Tainted Mind leads to a Betraying Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay everyone but in any case here's the newest chapter with a bit of Lloyd/Sheena. So as usual please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: (see beginning chapters)

**Chapter 5: Change is Unavoidable**

Kratos gave out a sharp gasp at Sheena's words and instantly tried a "Healing Stream"(the highest form of healing that he knew) in hopes of reviving his son.

"Come on Lloyd…wake up my son. I can't loose you now…no I can't loose you the way I lost your mother…"

Sheena then noticed that for the first time in the entire time she had known the elder swordsman, Kratos wore a look of pure sadness. Granted she did not know much about him but she figured that he was probably not too much of an emotional person so it was quite surprising to see Kratos with an expression unfamiliar to him.

She then shifted her view down to Lloyd as her own tears fell and splashed on his gentle but pain-stricken face.

"Please Lloyd…don't you dare leave us…or me." Stated Sheena as she gently kissed his forehead and brought him into a gentle embrace.

Suddenly she felt a slight bit of movement coming from his body. She backed her face away and heard Lloyd cough for moment. Slowly but surely his brownish eyes began to reopen.

After a taking in a deep breath he slowly picked himself up and took a slight seating position but even after this he still felt a bit lightheaded from the whole ordeal.

He was quickly interrupted though as Sheena suddenly tossed her arms happily around his waist. Her eyes while tear-filled gleamed with happiness at the same time.

"Huh…Sheena?" asked Lloyd slowly as he shook his head slightly.

"Lloyd you're okay. You're okay!" she told him giving him a massive hug.

Kratos as well smiled kindly at his son afterwards he mouthed a silent "Thank You" as he shifted his vision to the heavens above.

Lloyd cringed a bit, because of his healing wound, as Sheena hugged him but still found enough strength to return a hug to her even though he was still slightly confused as to what had happened. Suddenly the memory can back to him; he had saved her life from the mysterious attacker but in turn nearly lost his.

"Sheena are you okay?" said Lloyd with concern in his voice as he eyed the young summoner.

"What? I should be the one asking you that. But um yeah I'm fine Lloyd…thank you."

Sheena then smiled the kindest smile Lloyd had ever seen her give anyone. He also noticed her deep blush and how her head was slightly tipped in downwards almost as if she was trying to hide her blush from his eyes.

"Sheena…" said Lloyd softly before he ran a hand through her dark locks of hair and her right cheek, he then slightly lifted her head so they were eye to eye with each other.

"Don't worry about me. All that matters is that you're okay. I made a promise to you and to your grandfather…and I'm not going to break it. I'll always be here for you, Sheena." Then without rhyme or reason Lloyd gave her a quick yet gentle kiss on her cheek.

Afterwards Lloyd had fully realized what he had done and blushed a very deep crimson.

'Wait a second…why did I just do that…?' he wondered to himself.

Sheena as well was stunned by his actions but simply smiled at the young swordsman.

"I like the way you response to people who thank you." Stated Sheena with a small giggle.

The two friends then shared a laugh before they helped one another up.

Kratos who had been silent during the entire time simply smiled warmly at the youths. For he knew that slowly his son was realizing the hidden love he had for Sheena. Also he was proud to see that he would protect her at any cost.

Yes Kratos had already known about his son's feelings for the summoner even before they had parted ways three years ago. Through his own methods and with some info passed on to him by none other than Zelos Wilder. Kratos slowly pieced together that his son was beginning to fall for the summoner, or at the very least cared deeply for her.

Of course Lloyd was oblivious to this fact even when Tethe'alla's Chosen tried to "inform" him of her feelings for the clueless swordsman.

But it didn't matter for that was in the past and now Kratos could see plain as day that Lloyd was slowly awaking to those feelings, the same feelings that Sheena had for him.

Kratos then remembered when he himself told his beloved wife Anna that he would always be there for her as well. Even now many years after her death he still remembered her fondly. It was something that brought a gentle smile to his face though neither Lloyd nor Sheena caught sight of it.

'I truly believe Sheena would have gotten along just fine with Anna.' Thought Kratos happily.

Within the next few minutes the trio found their way out of the forest and met up with Noishe. Noishe arose from his resting position and welcomed them back in his own way, meaning with a kind "whine".

As they approached Noishe Lloyd, who was bandaged up, still continued to wonder just how exactly he felt for Sheena.

He remembered they had shared many great and fun filled times together and seemed to get along real well with one another.

Even back when she first joined their original group Lloyd was first of the group to really open up with her, she as well did the same. The others outside of Colette weren't still completely convinced with Sheena's motives so she distanced herself from them for awhile until Lloyd was able to convince her and the others to trust one another. Sheena never forgot that and neither did Lloyd.

Even now after traveling with her for three years they had gotten even closer each trusting the other with things that no one else ever knew. In time they became the best of friends and were each thankful for that.

Lloyd then remembered how he felt back at Mizuho when he saw Orochi bring in Sheena. The strange feeling of jealously he felt and he still couldn't explain why. Even now he nearly killed himself saving her but despite that he didn't regret his actions.

'Is it possible…that I, do I…do I have feelings for her? That could explain my recent emotions and actions. But still do I really have feelings of love for Sheena?' he continued to ask himself until his chain of thought was broken by Noishe's "bark".

"…Oh hey Noishe, good to see you're okay." Said Lloyd with a grin as he glanced at Sheena.

Sheena had semi cleaned her clothes from the bloodstains they once had only several small bits of crimson were still visible but only from up close.

'She really must have been worried about me…Sheena.' Thought Lloyd with a sigh.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder and slightly leaped because of it. After the shock wore off he turned to his side and saw Kratos standing next to him.

"…Dad?"

"You seem troubled Lloyd. Is something wrong?"

"Um well…it's about what happen recently with that guy whoever he is and about me…and Sheena."

"Hmm I see."

"Well that young man is an apparent threat to us now. I have a strong feeling he is somehow connected to my attack back on Derris-Kharlan. But something about him felt odd…in a sense. I don't know exactly what it was but something within his aura seemed to grab my attention." Stated Kratos as he brought his free hand towards his chin.

"Really how so?"

"I don't know exactly…but there is something about him I can not grasp. But one thing I do know is that this youth is powerful. His Mana aura flowed intensely, the likes of which I have never felt before.

Only Mithos had that much power but it can not possibly be him…you know as well as I that Mithos is gone from this world." Kratos closed his eyes for a second before reopening them and continuing, "I feel that from this point on we must be on guard at all times."

"Yeah I agree, also I don't like the fact that this guy sure knows a good amount of information on us…yet we don't know a damn thing about him and what was he trying to hide with the robe and hood?" Lloyd sighed in frustration after he finished speaking.

"True it seems he wants to keep his identity a secret from us for whatever reason." Said Kratos as he ran his free hand through his locks of hair. "Now as to your second question, what exactly is the problem?" asked Kratos as he released his hand and gave Lloyd a slight head tilt.

"Well I'm not sure but I think I'm starting to have feelings for Sheena…"

"I see, are you positive about this?"

"Yeah, at least I think I am. I mean in the past three years we've gotten really close and I trust her with anything now as she does with me. But recently I've been feeling these strange emotions within me.

A certain happiness when she's around me also when she's safe. I nearly gave up my life to protect her…and even now I have no regrets about it. Also I felt weird when I saw Orochi carry her inside instead of me doing it…"

"That was a form of jealously Lloyd." Stated Kratos coolly.

"Yeah that's what I thought it was…but why would I be jealous of Orochi?" asked Lloyd with a confused look in his eyes.

"Perhaps because you have allowed Sheena to take a special and personal place in your heart that you now feel it is your own personal responsibility to protect her and no one else. Lloyd your jealously of Orochi merely shows me that you care for her in a much stronger way than you do for others." Said Kratos with a small smile.

"Heh you know I never thought of it that way, thanks again Dad. Man I sure am happy you're with me again." Stated Lloyd giving his father a full smile.

"Of course Lloyd anytime you need help or have a problem I'm here for you, my son." Kratos then smiled back as Lloyd nodded in response to his words.

An hour later the trio found themselves at the entrance of the small hidden village of Ozette.

"Well here are at last, hope Presea is home." Stated Lloyd as they walked up to a man standing watch at the entrance.

The man lazily turned to the trio and Noishe as they approached him.

"Hi" said Lloyd with a semi smile.

"Oh hello and welcome to Ozette…You know you folks are the first travelers we've had here in a while. What can I do for you?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow at the so-called "guard" though it went unnoticed.

"Yeah if its not too much trouble um do you know if Presea Combatir is in town?" asked Lloyd kindly.

"Presea…oh you mean the girl that works for the Lezareno company, right?" Lloyd nodded and the man continued, "…Sorry she hasn't been back home for sometime now, but I'm sure she's back at that company, again I'm sorry if you journeyed here for nothing." Said the man with a bow.

"Oh I see…nah forget about it and well thanks anyway." Lloyd then turned around to face the others. "Guess it's off to Altamira then."

"So it would seem…I have no objections." Stated Kratos as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"I agree with your Dad, Lloyd. I have no problem with that." Said Sheena with a grin.

"Alright lets go then." Lloyd then turned to face the man again. "Thanks for telling us about Presea though." The swordsman then bowed kindly.

"Of course." Said the man as the trio then made their leave.

Another hour passed and the trio now found themselves in sky as they sailed through the clouds using their Rheairds.

Lloyd and Sheena took a frontal position and Kratos stayed in the rear, but something seemed to have the elder man's attention.

Sheena glanced once to her rear after she noticed that Kratos had been quiet since they had left Ozette. In truth she knew that Kratos always was the silent type and seemed keep to himself a lot, as did Lloyd at times, but this time it felt different than usual.

"Kratos is something wrong? You seem deep in thought?" asked Sheena kindly.

Lloyd heard Sheena's words and tilted his head a bit so he could see his father's face. He noticed that it was true Kratos seem to be wondering about something.

"Hey Sheena's right you do seem to be wondering about something Dad, mind sharing what it is?"

Kratos blinked once before he spoke up to the youths.

"Actually its nothing really, it just seems to me that the man we spoke with back at Ozette's entrance was unusually kind about a question related to Presea.

I was under the impression that the villagers were not too fond of her. So what caused this sudden change of heart?" asked Kratos with a slight look of confusion in his eyes.

"Oh that's easy…oh yeah I forgot you weren't here for three years so some things have changed." Answered Lloyd with a nervous laugh.

"How so?" asked Kratos with a raised eyebrow.

Lloyd coughed a bit to kill his laughter before he spoke up. "Well for one thing the villagers of Ozette are much kinder to Presea since it was her that asked Regal to help reconstruct the burned down village."

"Yup, Presea went to Regal personally and asked for his assistance…the sweet girl wanted to do it by herself at first. Thankfully Regal agreed to assist her, for no matter how strong Presea is…she would have died from fatigue and all the hard labor had she gone through with her original plan." Added in Sheena with a slight frown as she finished.

"Ah I understand now. So that is why the hostility toward her has faded. Presea wanted to simply have a home to return to." Responded Kratos.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, and I assume also to show to the villagers that she held no grudge against them. Either way they no longer hate her and now welcome her when she visits her father's resting place." Said Lloyd with a small smile.

"That's good to hear, I assume you two have had previous conversations with Regal and Presea over the years, I'm I correct?" asked Kratos kindly.

"Yup you're correct Kratos, me and Lloyd have spoken with them a few times over the years…and even with that idiot of a Chosen…" said Sheena with a laugh.

"Yeah even though he's no longer a Chosen just like Colette both are actually former Chosen now. Thanks to some kind words from Zelos his sister Seles has become the one true Chosen.

Since the world was reunited it was decided that there is no need for two and only one Chosen would be needed. So Zelos spoke up for his little sister and the rest is well history. " Stated Lloyd.

"Interesting but I'm surprise Colette agreed to this I always believed that she was going to stay with the title that was her birth right?"

Sheena shook her head a bit before she spoke up. "Nope, just like Zelos, Colette wanted nothing more than a fun and simple life though she still devotes time to the church she's decided to simply settle down in Iselia."

"So the world has a new Chosen and the formers have now settled down in their own respected towns and started life anew." Said Kratos with a small smile.

"Yeah the only ones we haven't run into are Genis and Raine…" Stated Sheena with a frown.

"I see…though you shouldn't worry Sheena, they are greatly skilled with magic of all kinds so I'm sure they are safe no matter where they are." Said Kratos kindly.

"Yeah I suppose your right, thank you Kratos." Responded Sheena with a smile.

Kratos simply nodded to the young summoner's response.

"Yeah I'm sure Genis is doing alright…. and the Professor is probably having a great time seeing all those ruins again…bleh." Stated Lloyd with a roll of his eyes.

"Heh, I suppose some things never change." Said Kratos with a slight smile as he ran a hand through his hair, as the two youths simply laughed.

"Well Altamira is just up ahead so we should start descending don't you guys agree?" asked Sheena.

The Aurions nodded and the trio began their descend to the resort that was also the home to their friend, Nobleman Regal Bryant.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Look at the past chapters...yup nothing's changed...

**Author's Notes:** Alright guys and gals, I'm so sorry about the **long** wait but here's the newest chapter, I have no excuse except that other fics begged to be written, ugh multi-tasking such a pain, anyway I apologize if it isn't the best but despite that hope you enjoy it and please leave a review if you can, thanks.

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Altamira**

A few minutes later the trio touched ground and as they entered the gates to the resort, Noishe as usual was left at the entranceway.

The trio scanned the area around them and it appeared that despite it being three years later nothing had really changed.

Families were enjoying the sites and sounds, couples walking in and out of the massive hotel building, and people have fun in the sun at the beach. As well as a line for trips to the carnival near the Altamira main offices.

"You're right Dad, some things never change." Said Lloyd with a small laugh. Kratos simply nodded at his son's comment.

"But we are here on business not pleasure, am I correct." Stated Kratos as he began to walk forward and absentmindedly left Lloyd behind.

"Well yeah…" said Lloyd with a sigh. "Though I wish we could spent time here…just for a little while…" mumbled Lloyd as he shifted his focus from his father to Sheena.

Sheena at the moment was giving back a lost balloon to a crying child. Apparently the boy had accidentally released it from his grip but before it could fly into the wind the young summoner had grabbed a hold of it. She then gave it back to the sad child, who upon return of his balloon instantly perked up and gave Sheena a full smile.

Sheena simply nodded in response as the boy then ran off. Lloyd who had been watching for the past few moments couldn't help but smile at Sheena's act of kindness.

'Heh, she's a strong fighter in battle yet is like a gentle rose out of battle.' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as Sheena turned her attention to Lloyd and the smile he has giving her.

Lloyd gasped as he realized he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (in other words staring at her). After a brief second of eye contact with Sheena he quickly and nervously turned his attention elsewhere. Sheena giggled at his sudden actions, it was those simple type of movements that she found extremely cute about him, she then began to make her way to Lloyd when Kratos called out them.

"Lloyd, Sheena please pick up your pace."

"Huh, oh yeah…sorry Dad." Called out Lloyd with a sweat drop and a hand behind his head.

"Let's go Lloyd, I don't want to keep Kratos waiting." Said Sheena with a smile as she walked pass Lloyd. "Uh, yeah of course…coming." Lloyd then picked up his pace a bit to catch up with Sheena and his father.

The trip to the main offices went over pretty much uneventful. For Lloyd had changed his mindset from wondering about his feelings for Sheena to the recent attacks they had dealt with and to the identity of the youth in the robe.

'Just who the hell was that guy? Just how does he know so much? I bet Regal and Presea are going to be surprised when they hear the news of this new enemy and of Dad's return.' Thought Lloyd as he shifted his view to his father who sat in front of him. 'Dad's right this isn't a social call…its far from it.'

He then shifted his view yet again, this time bringing it to rest upon Sheena who was seated next to him. For just as with the flight over to Altamira, Kratos allowed the youths to have some time to them selves. Lloyd had thanked his father for allowing them to share seats and now wondered what was on Sheena's mind.

Sheena herself was simply relaxing and enjoying the calm view of the ocean as they continued on their way. Then by sheer instinct she turned in Lloyd's direction. She stared at him for a moment and simply smiled before returning her view to the ocean.

'Lloyd…what do I truly feel for him? Is this love? Yes of course it is I know this is love…but does Lloyd know? I care so much for him he's been such a wonderful and kind person to me these past three years.

He's always been there for me through thick and thin, Lloyd's always been the person I could depend on the most. Not to say I never depended on the others but Lloyd went an extra mile out of his way for me.

He even went as far as to risk his own life for me, as have the others in past, but still the fact that he came to my aid is worth something in itself. Lloyd…do I…do I love you?

…Of course I do…but what of Colette she seemed so fond of Lloyd. I have no clue as to how he really felt about her but I can't help but feel that I stole Lloyd from her…

No what am I saying, its not like he's even said "I love you" to me so…then again out of everyone else he only allowed me to come with him on this journey, of course Kratos is an exception for obvious reasons. So what am I to believe? Could he actually love me?'

At the same time that Sheena was pondering away Lloyd thought back to a few moments ago. For he as well had smiled at her, how couldn't he there was just something about her smile that made him feel truly alive.

'Its almost as if its just meant for me, and me alone.' He thought silently with a slight and surprising blush. 'Nah that can't be, I mean…sure she cares for me, just like I care for her but…we're best friends and nothing more…at least I think its nothing more…then again from what Dad said…am I wrong, are we more than just friends? Sheena…I just don't know?' Lloyd then shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. A second later he noticed that the main offices were coming up ahead.

He then stole a glance at Sheena, 'Well no matter how I feel for her, I will protect her throughout this journey no matter what cost I must pay. Dad protected Mom to the very end and I'll do the same with Sheena.' Thought Lloyd even though he had completely missed the meaning of his last words.

Several minutes later the trio's boat ride ended as they had finally reached the entrance room of the office building. Kratos was the first one out and quietly waited for Lloyd and Sheena near the elevator doors. A few moments later the youths reached the waiting swordsman.

"Sorry for making you wait again, Dad." Said Lloyd in an apologizing tone. Sheena as well bowed her head a bit to stress that she too was sorry.

"No need for apologizes, I did not mind waiting for the two of you." Stated Kratos kindly with a wave of his hand. The elevator was then heard coming to stop, a second later it's iron doors slid open.

Kratos then explain to the operator of the elevator that they were friends with President Bryant and wished to speak with him for it was of an important matter. The man nodded in approval and welcomed the trio inside he then set the elevator to take them straight to the floor where Regal's office was located.

The elevator ride was a short one as the trio found themselves at their stop faster than expected. They thanked the operator before they stepped out and into the hallway leading to Regal's office.

"That's it straight ahead. Come on!" Said Sheena as she pointed to the large red painted doors of Regal's office. The trio then continued on their way.

Inside the room Regal, dressed in formal attire: a black suit, black pants, and white boots, sat in his office chair as he continued on filing several documents but was interrupted when he heard a knock come from the doors. "Come in!" he yelled out not averting his eyes from his filing.

Regal's loyal friend and faithful butler, George, tipped opened one of the doors and poked in his head before he spoke up. "Master Regal some friends of yours are here to speak with you. The eldest claims it's of an important matter."

Regal placed his files aside for the moment and brought his head up to eye George in the face. "Friends? Of course let them in." he stated as he lifted himself from his chair. George did as he was told and turned on heel. "Master Regal will see you now." George stated as he gave the trio a formal bow. Kratos kindly returned the gesture with a bow of his own, while Lloyd and Sheena nodded at George's words, he then leaded the youths inside.

"Hey there Regal, its been a while hasn't it?" Lloyd called out with a grin as he closed the doors behind him and smiled at the elder man.

"Yes it has been a good while Lloyd…" Regal then let out a silent gasp at the site of Kratos standing next to Sheena. "Kratos…you've returned."

"Yes I have and it's good to see you again Regal, also my return was a bit too prematurely for my taste but that is the reason we are here." Stated Kratos with a focused look in his deep brown eyes.

"I see, well please take a seat and inform me of it." The trio nodded in response to Regal's words and each found a nearby seat. Kratos then told Regal of everything that had taken place starting with his near death experience back on Derris-Kharlan…

Several minutes later the trio finished telling their tale; Regal was quite surprised by many of the events stated.

"So we have a new threat after us now and from the sounds of it they may be the most dangerous foes we have ever encountered."

"Yeah plus like I told Dad, that one guy seems to know a good amount of things about us yet it looks to me that he doesn't want us knowing anything about him." Said Lloyd with a heavy sigh.

"Yes I agree and if Kratos' guess is correct and he is linked to the attack on Derris-Kharlan then he seems to favor working from the shadows, away from any action that may give away his identity. But one thing is certain from what you all have told me his power is not to be underestimated."

"Agreed this youth's motives are still unclear, but we do know that he will not hesitate at trying to end our lives. He nearly succeeded with Lloyd…" Kratos trailed off as his eyes slid into a powerful and deadly glare.

Lloyd simply gazed at his father's actions for he knew he spoke the truth, plus he knew why Kratos seemed angered at the moment. After all he himself was angry with the group that tried to kill his father and he planned on getting back at each and every one of them.

Regal for a moment said nothing and simply eyed the Aurions. 'Their bond seems to have grown stronger in just this short time that they have been reunited.' He thought to himself then glanced at Sheena who had remained quiet for a while now.

'I wonder if her bond with Lloyd has grown as well…no I'm sure it has, her eyes they speak volumes of her emotions. She cares deeply for him and also seems to worry about Kratos' well being. It is as I always suspected she truly is such a kind and caring girl. Lloyd is lucky to have her by his side.'

"Oh Regal, by the way is Presea here by any chance?" asked Sheena kindly and with a slight head tilt, as she interrupted Regal's thoughts.

"Actually no she isn't, it's rather strange she usually informs me when she has fallen ill or has taken a small leave to visit Ozette. But she hasn't reported in for some time now. I myself went to Ozette to check up on her but to my surprise she was not around." Stated Regal with a serious look on his face.

"What? The same thing happened to us just a few hours ago. We stopped by to visit with her but she wasn't there. The guardsman told us she must be here then." Said Lloyd with a confused look in his eyes.

"What could have happened to her?" added in Sheena with a sigh.

"I'm not sure but I have several search parties searching for her as we speak. I just find it rather odd that she would just disappear without so much of a word."

"Yes it does seem odd of her to simply wonder off somewhere without informing you or her fellow villagers." Kratos stated as he placed his right hand under his chin.

Lloyd's eyes then led up for moment almost as he had realized something. "Is it possible that the mysterious guy that attacked us could have kidnapped her. I mean that would explain how he learned so much about us and where Dad was, if he is connected to the attack that is."

"That is possible, though I wish for it not to be true." Sheena sighed as she lowered her vision slightly. Kratos as well sighed in response to Lloyd's words.

"I understand what you mean, Lloyd. But we do not know for certain if that is completely true. But that certainly is a possibly, unfortunately." Stated Kratos as he continued to ponder away.

"Then I will order my search parties to look for that youth as well as Kuchinawa but not to engage either of them in combat. Presea is my responsibility ever since she began to work here, that and I can never repay her for taking Alicia's life…" Regal closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered his fallen love.

Kratos nodded at Regal for he too knew what it felt to lose the one you loved. He then glanced at Lloyd and Sheena for a moment. "Lloyd, why don't you and Sheena go spent sometime taking in all the sites of the resort."

Both youths upon hearing Kratos' words turned their attention to the older swordsman. "What, really but I thought you said this was a business trip and there was time to have some fun?" questioned Lloyd.

"For the most part it is, but only for me though. You two should spent sometime together while we are here, for I feel that after we leave this place…we may not have time for any sort of enjoyment." Stated Kratos with a serious look in his eyes.

Lloyd nodded in response for he knew the meaning behind his father's words.

'Yeah I know what Dad means, after we leave here we're headed back home to pick up Dad's weapons and…to speak with Mom…then its off to find out just what the hells been going on. Dad's right this may be the last time Sheena and I can spent some time alone and actually enjoy ourselves…'

Lloyd then turned to face Sheena. "I agree with Dad, Sheena. Lets go and enjoy ourselves while we still can."

Sheena stared at Lloyd before she nodded. "You're both right, lets go Lloyd…oh wait, what about you Kratos?" she asked turning her attention over to Kratos.

"I'll be fine, I'll pay our respects to Alicia and then speak with Regal some more. When the two of you are done simply come back here." Stated Kratos with a small smile.

"Sounds fine with me, is that okay with you Lloyd?" asked Sheena as she shifted her vision to where Lloyd sat.

"Yup I have no problems, okay we'll come back here for you Dad. But why don't you try to have some fun here as well?" asked Lloyd as he and Sheena stood up from their chairs.

"I've never been the "_fun_" type, Lloyd. Do not worry about me as I said I'll be fine you and Sheena simply go and enjoy yourselves for the time being." Kratos explained as he laded back into his chair and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Okay, sure thing Dad…well we'll see you later." Said Lloyd as he and Sheena waved good bye to both Kratos and Regal. The elder men then returned the gesture as the youths left the room.

"I completely understand why you are allowing him to spent time with her." Stated Regal with a mild grin directed at the red-haired swordsman.

"The upcoming battles will be tough and while I have nothing but confidence in my son's skills…sometimes faith throws at you something that you can not avoid…because of that I want him to spent as much time as he can with her."

"I take it he is beginning to realize his love for her?" Questioned Regal, interrupting Kratos for a moment.

"In a sense yes, but Lloyd still does not fully understand his feelings. He is conflicted by his emotions and actions as they related to Sheena. He simply needs a bit more time with her. Slowly she is awaking those feelings within him…much like Anna did with me." Kratos smiled purely as he fondly remembered the actions of his dear wife.

Regal nodded for he knew that Kratos spoke the truth after all he felt the same when he was around Alicia. Both men knew what the pain of losing the one you love more than life itself felt like and wished that Lloyd would never have to experience the same feeling.

About half an hour later Lloyd found himself waiting outside of Altamira's hotel. For he was waiting for Sheena to exit the building. Upon arriving back onto the main land they had decided to first spend some time at the beach. Lloyd remembered fondly the enjoyable time he had with Sheena the last time they were here and hoped to relive that happiness.

So there he stood in just his swim trunks, a pair of swimming goggles sat at top his head, and lastly he wore a simple pair of sandals. To pass the time he whistled to himself a simple little tune he had made up as he relaxed his arms behind his head.

A short time later Sheena exited the building and walked in Lloyd's direction, she then called out to him.

"Hey Lloyd, thanks for waiting for me." Sheena kindly flashed him a smile and handed him a travel bag she was currently carrying.

Lloyd turned his head slightly towards her direction in time to catch her smile and as usual it warmed his heart. He then smiled back at her as he took the bag from her hands.

"No problem Sheena, now should we get going…" said Lloyd just as he eyed her a bit for having a towel covering her lower half. "…Towel?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, oh this…" Sheena pointed at the white towel, in turn Lloyd nodded. "Well its to um…well to cover me up…since you know my swimsuit's a bit…revealing." She paused for a moment as she blushed, "I'll remove it when we reach the beach though." She told him kindly.

"Oh okay, and yeah I forgot it was…well kind of, not that I mind…um wait that's not to say that I'm like Zelos!" said Lloyd in a quick apology with a heavy blush.

Sheena simply smiled at him before giving him a quick hug. "I know that, Lloyd, and that's why…I like you." Said Sheena with a small blush in her cheeks.

"Heh, I like you too, Sheena, and nothing you do will ever change that. Now lets get going okay." Said Lloyd as he took Sheena' hand in his.

Even though she was still blushing Sheena nodded and simply enjoyed the feeling she got from Lloyd holding her hand. Together hand in hand the two friends continued walking toward the beach.

* * *

**A.N.** Well there you go and not much to be said here except thanks for those that have reviewed and expect some slight Lloyd/Sheena fluff in the next chapter. See ya later. 


End file.
